Fleur sauvage
by dream02
Summary: Tenten est une vagabonde vivant dans la forêt, elle vit de vols, un jour ses amis attaquent le convoi d'un seigneur, nommé Neji Hyuga. Beaucoup de vagabonds sont massacrés et Tenten est chargée de le séduire et de le tuer par la suite. UA et OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Fleur sauvage

Auteur: dream02

Base: Naruto

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

note: c'est un UA, le monde ninja n'est pas trop représenté dans mon histoire. C'est aussi un OCC pour le caractère de certains personnages.

Tenten vivait dans la forêt depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ayant été recueillie par des vagabonds à la mort de ses parents. Elle possédait une petite maison en bois perchée dans un arbre. Les temps étaient difficiles en cette époque médiévale, pour survivre, elle volait, pillait les convois qui traversaient la forêt. La jeune fille était toujours habillée d'une jupe beige et d'un haut qui laissait voir son ventre, de la même couleur que la jupe, ses vêtements étaient fabriqués en peaux d'animaux. Ses cheveux étaient longs, tombant sur ses épaules. Les autres membres de son groupe, vagabonds mais aussi mercenaires, l'avaient entraînée à se battre et depuis, elle maniait les armes à merveille. Elle marchait constamment avec deux poignards accrochés sur sa ceinture. Ses compagnons lui signalèrent un jour la caravane d'un riche seigneur regagnant sa demeure. Tenten se cacha dans un arbre et attendit patiemment le passage du convoi, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

A sa tête se présentait Neji Hyûga, possesseur du domaine alentour où vivaient Tenten et ses compagnons. Il semblait alors ignorer l'embuscade qui se préparait, le convoi fut assailli de toutes parts par de sauvages vagabonds, dès leur arrivée à l'orée du bois. Malgré leur endurance au combat et leur agilité, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une réception si violente de la garde personnelle du seigneur. Les vagabonds furent anéantis et certains perdirent la vie.

Folle de rage et de chagrin, Tenten décida de passer à l'attaque, elle sauta de son arbre, atterrit gracieusement et sans un bruit, juste derrière Neji. Elle sortit un de ses poignards et le mit sous la gorge du seigneur.

"Dis à tes hommes d'arrêter le massacre ou je te tue !" Siffla-t-elle hargneuse.

"Qui es-tu pour me menacer ?" Se moqua l'homme.

"Tu n'as pas à le savoir !" Rétorqua-t-elle.

"Très bien." Capitula Neji sentant la lame s'appuyer plus fortement sur sa gorge, ainsi que son impuissance face à un aussi fourbe adversaire.

Neji ordonna l'arrêt du combat, Tenten fut satisfaite. Elle rangea son poignard et sauta avec célérité et adresse dans les airs, se déplaçant rapidement d'arbre en arbre. Neji se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir une superbe créature s'envoler dans le ciel, entre-aperçut ses longs cheveux et son corps finement sculpté par les efforts, mais ne vit pas son visage. Jamais, une femme n'avait eu le cran de l'attaquer avant elle. Naruto, jeune blond hyperactif, sérieux à ses heures, qui faisait partie du voyage demanda à Neji s'il allait bien, car sa gorge saignait abondamment. Il le soigna rapidement et ils reprirent la route.

Tenten de son coté retourna sur le champ de bataille qui ressemblait à un cimetière à présent. Il ne restait plus que cinq membres encore vivant, bouleversés par ces pertes, ils se recueillirent devant la dizaine de corps allongés sur le sol. Le chef des vagabonds se demanda la rage au ventre comment se venger de ce massacre. Puis se souvenant de l'esprit un peu frivole du seigneur, il demanda à Tenten d'aller séduire Neji Hyûga et de le tuer par la suite.

"Je ne veux pas me rendre chez des meurtriers !!" Dit Tenten avec dégoût.

"Tu es la seule femme du camp et notre seule chance d'approcher le seigneur sans qu'il te soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. Ça sera l'occasion de venger la mort de Yuki."

Elle accepta volontiers, sachant qu'elle pourrait venger la mort de son meilleur ami. N'ayant jamais vécu en dehors de la forêt Tenten était anxieuse de devoir vivre dans un grand domaine mais elle devait trouver un moyen de se faire engager dans la résidence du seigneur, Hinata la cousine du seigneur voulait une dame de compagnie. Cela tombait à point nommé pour Tenten. Elle mit son kimono qu'elle gardait pour les occasions spéciales, elle disciplina ses cheveux sans pour autant les attacher. Elle se rendit à la demeure des Hyûga afin de proposer ses services. La maison était grande, le jardin très bien entretenu. Tenten baissa la tête, pensant à ses amis pour se donner du courage, elle gravit l'escalier, menant un à immense hall. Dès qu'Hinata la vit, elle trouva qu'elle dégageait beaucoup de grâce. Tenten remarqua une fille aux longs cheveux bleutés et aux yeux nacrés la regardant avec insistance.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Hinata et toi ?"

"Je me nomme Tenten." Dit-elle en faisant attention à son vocabulaire.

"Tu viens ici afin d'obtenir un travail ?"

"Oui."

"J'aimerai que tu sois à mes cotés, tu me tiendras compagnie."

"Si vous le désirez…"

"J'en suis très heureuse, comme tout est arrangé, tu dormiras dans une chambre près de la mienne."

"Merci... Murmura Tenten."

Hinata lui fit visiter la maison, lui montra sa chambre et la laissa s'installer. Tenten regarda tout ce qui l'entourait, les objets étaient beaux et sophistiqués ; la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur la forêt. Hinata rejoignit son cousin dans le jardin, et raconta sa journée.

Neji salua sa cousine pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et vit une ombre dehors, visiblement la silhouette d'une femme ; ce devait être la nouvelle dame de compagnie de sa cousine. Des longs cheveux bruns virevoltant dans la brise lui firent scruter plus intensément encore l'ombre qui peu à peu recouvrait la chair de la jeune femme. Troublé par une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner, il alla se coucher.

Le jour suivant, Tenten se leva à l'aube, elle regarda le jardin avec un regard triste, ses compagnons lui manquaient un peu. Elle se souvint de ses journées avec son ami Yuki, de son sourire chaleureux et des parties de pêche. Des domestiques frappèrent à sa porte pour l'habiller, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée de la sorte, elle en fut gênée.

Tenten fut habillée d'un kimono blanc avec des fleurs au niveau du cou et des manches ; puis, on la coiffa d'un beau chignon avec des fleurs comme ornements.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hinata et la salua.

"Tenten, tu es très jolie habillée comme ça."

"Merci, vous êtes aimable."

"Aujourd'hui je vais te faire visiter le reste du domaine."

"Si vous le souhaitez..."

Hinata était heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie, étant le peu de femmes présentes au domaine. Tenten n'avait toujours pas vu le maître des lieux, ce qui la frustra. Après tout elle avait une mission à remplir. Hinata s'arrêta devant un couloir et lança.

"Nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller plus loin, c'est la partie du domaine où vit mon cousin."

"Vous n'y allez jamais ?"

"Tu peux me tutoyer, il y a juste mon cousin et les femmes qu'il emmène dans sa chambre, qui peuvent y aller."

"Je vois, souffla la jeune brune."

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire à présent et cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Attaquer les gens par leur point faible était pourtant sa spécialité, et elle était une professionnelle du genre…mais au combat seulement ! Comment faire pour attirer ce garçon ? Se demanda-t-elle. Le midi les deux filles mangèrent ensemble sous un cerisier dans le jardin. Elles parlèrent ensemble, se découvrirent des points communs. Tenten trouva Hinata d'une grande gentillesse.

Dans l'après-midi Tenten et Hinata firent un peu de couture, malheureusement pour elle, Tenten n'avait pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de travail. Elle savait mieux manier les armes que de tenir une aiguille. Hinata s'en étonna un peu, étant donné que la fonction première d'une dame de compagnie était d'être maître dans l'art de la couture.

Neji choisi ce moment pour faire son apparition, afin d'aller saluer sa cousine.

"Bonjour Hinata, tu passes une bonne journée ?"

"Bonjour Neji, oui, merci. Je te présente Tenten qui me tient compagnie."

"Enchanté mademoiselle. Dit Neji en s'inclinant devant elle."

"Enchanté."

Neji regarda la jeune femme qui était debout devant lui, et la trouva magnifique. Il la dévisagea un moment, ses traits ne lui rappelaient rien, et pourtant, derrière son ton de voix, il devinait quelque chose de plus sourd, renfermé, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui rappelait furieusement…

Hinata sortit son cousin de sa rêverie en disant que la façon dont il regardait Tenten était inconvenante. Tenten avait les joues écarlates devant ce regard si perçant. Neji espérait que cette fille rendra le sourire à sa cousine, depuis la mort de son père ; il était très protecteur envers sa cousine, ne voulant plus qu'elle souffre.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji se coucha troublé par cette rencontre, cette fille dégageait quelque chose de magnétique, attirant. D'habitude les femmes lui faisaient rarement autant d'effet, il avait des maîtresses présentes pour le satisfaire. Il repensa à la fille de la forêt qui l'avait attaqué, étrangement elle possédait la même couleur de cheveux que ceux de Tenten, cela était étrange. Il s'endormit peu de temps après, emporté par la fatigue.

Tenten eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, se demandant si Neji l'avait reconnu ou pas. Elle s'endormit au petit matin.

Le lendemain, Hinata avait prévu de se balader dans la campagne avec Tenten. On leurs préparèrent deux chevaux, la jeune femme regarda sa tenue loin d'être pratique pour faire du cheval. Elle portait un kimono, Hinata monta en amazone, elle dégageait beaucoup de grâce. Tenten suivit l'exemple d'Hinata afin de grimper sur sa monture. Les chevaux galopèrent à travers la campagne, elles s'émerveillèrent à la vue de superbes paysages, les champs de blés dansaient avec le vent, le mélange de couleurs donnait l'impression de voir une toile d'artiste. Elles entendirent des bruits de cascade et s'arrêtèrent pour que les chevaux puissent boire. Elles se reposèrent avant de reprendre la route, pendant ce temps, Neji était en plein travail sur la régence du domaine. Naruto était son conseiller depuis quelques mois et l'aidait dans cette tâche ardue. Il avait été choisi pour ses aptitudes au combat et son esprit rusé. Lorsque Tenten et Hinata furent de retour au domaine, les domestiques s'occupèrent des chevaux et les deux filles allèrent prendre un bain. Deux femmes assez âgées les aidèrent à se déshabiller. Elles entrèrent dans l'eau, au contact de l'eau bien chaude les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent d'aise. Elles discutèrent de leur journée, Tenten plongea la tête sous l'eau afin de se laver les cheveux. Hinata la regarda surprise. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elles sortirent de l'eau et revêtirent un yakuta. Celui d'Hinata était violet et Tenten en portait un vert.

Le dîner fut annoncé, Hinata décida que Tenten mangerait avec elle tous les soirs. Neji vit arriver sa cousine avec sa dame de compagnie.

Il s'inclina devant les deux femmes, elles firent de même. Neji leva la tête et tomba sur le décolleté de Tenten. Il vit sa peau blanche, d'aspect soyeux, il se dépêcha de détourner le regard, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge. La jeune femme prit place à table à coté d'Hinata et en face de Neji. Naruto se trouvait en face d'Hinata. Tenten se dit que c'était le moment d'user de ses charmes pour le séduire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fit un petit sourire timide, Neji ne lui adressa aucun regard, préférant éviter d'être mal à l'aise. Il se retira de table et alla rejoindre une fille pour se détendre dans sa chambre. Les deux filles restèrent encore un moment en compagnie de Naruto, qui était très bavard.

"Mademoiselle Tenten, vous vous plaisez au domaine ?"

"Oui beaucoup."

"Je suis content qu'Hinata ait trouvé de la compagnie."

"M…merci…beaucoup…N…Naruto." Dit Hinata les joues rouges.

Les deux femmes se retirèrent et s'installèrent dans le jardin pour regarder les fleurs, et profiter de l'air frais. Hinata fixait le sol, les joues rouges, son cœur s'était mit à battre plus fort lorsque Naruto lui adressa la parole. Tenten le remarqua immédiatement, se doutant des sentiments de la jeune fille.

Elles se rendirent au sauna, afin de faire un petit bain de minuit. Elles enlevèrent tous leurs vêtements et entèrent dans l'eau chaude. Elles rirent ensemble, Hinata avait le visage radieux. Plus loin dans le domaine, Neji était couché sur son lit caressant le dos d'une fille. Il entendit les rires et fut heureux d'entendre le petit rire de sa cousine. Cette fille était vraiment d'une grande aide pour sa cousine. Il se leva de son lit, enroula le drap autour de sa taille, regarda par la fenêtre, et vit les deux jeunes femmes dans l'eau. Soudain Neji aperçut Tenten se lever, il regarda l'ombre de son corps intensément, ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son dos, ses formes étaient bien sculptées et agréables à voir. Tenten sortit entièrement de l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette, Hinata la rejoignit peu après. Tenten alla se coucher sans se douter qu'elle venait de troubler un homme.

Le lendemain, Neji demanda à sa cousine de venir le voir après son petit déjeuner. Quand elle termina de manger, elle alla retrouver Neji dans son bureau.

"Neji, tu voulais me voir ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, en effet, je souhaiterai que tu reçoives un entraînement aux combats."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il faut savoir se défendre en cas d'attaque, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose." Expliqua Neji

"Je suis d'accord pour cet entraînement."

"Parfait, Tenten le suivra aussi."

"Je la préviendrai."

Hinata sortit du bureau de Neji et alla retrouver Tenten qui se trouvait encore dans sa chambre. Elle frappa à la porte et entra. Tenten était assise sur son lit et finissait de s'habiller.

"Bonjour Tenten, tu as bien dormi ?"

"Bonjour Hinata, j'ai très bien dormi et toi ?"

"Bien aussi, Neji veut qu'on s'entraîne à combattre."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Il veut qu'on puisse se défendre en cas d'attaque."

Tenten se sentit mal tout à coup, sa gorge se serra, elle avait l'habitude des combats, et elle devait trouver un moyen de le cacher. Neji ne devait pas savoir qui elle était, sinon elle risquait d'avoir de gros problèmes. Elle passa le reste de la journée avec Hinata, elle avait une mine anxieuse, Hinata le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui la tracassait.

"Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Tu as peur de devoir combattre ?"

"Non, non !"

"De toute façon on apprendra ensemble."

"Oui, c'est vrai, ça sera sûrement amusant."

Hinata fut heureuse de voir Tenten avec le sourire. Neji vint vers elles pour leur annoncer que Naruto s'occuperait de l'entraînement. Hinata devint très rouge et manqua de tomber dans les pommes. Naruto arriva peu de temps après, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles, prêtes pour le cours ?"

"Oui." Répondit Tenten.

Hinata resta à fixer les beaux yeux bleus de Naruto, Tenten la fit redescendre sur terre en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras. Il montra différentes positions de défense. Naruto sortit des armes tels que des kunais, poignards et katanas. Hinata était terrifiée devant ces armes si tranchantes. Tenten avait l'habitude de les manier, mais elle devait faire semblant de ne pas savoir s'en servir. Elle s'approcha des armes et prit un kunai, Hinata en prit un également. Naruto leur demanda de viser les arbres devant elles. Hinata commença son lancé, le kunai toucha un des arbres et tomba à terre, Naruto la félicita pour cette première fois. Tenten le lança à son tour, et le kunai tomba devant un arbre. Les deux filles continuèrent l'entraînement durant deux heures. Elles avaient fait beaucoup de progrès, Naruto avait remarqué que Tenten n'y mettait pas toute sa force comme si elle se retenait. Les deux jeunes filles se changèrent et allèrent se reposer dans le salon. Naruto expliqua ses impressions sur Tenten à Neji, il n'en fut pas étonné, cette fille cachait bien des choses.

Après le repas de soir, Tenten alla dans le coin du domaine qui lui était interdit d'accès. Neji arriva en silence derrière elle, il lui prit un de ses bras et le remonta le long de son dos.

"Que faites-vous ici jeune demoiselle ?" Demanda Neji d'une voix ferme

"Je me suis perdue." Dit Tenten en serrant les dents sous la douleur.

"Est-ce bien vrai ?"

"Oui, je vous assure que je dis la vérité."

"Tu voulais peut être me tenir compagnie pour la nuit ?" Questionna Neji.

En même temps qu'il disait ces paroles, il caressa son cou, baissa la tête, et l'embrassa à plusieurs endroits. Neji se délectait de cette peau douce.

"Je suis désolée, je ferais attention de ne plus me perdre." Déclara Tenten les joues écarlates.

Neji partit dans sa chambre avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait beaucoup de cran cette fille et la peau délicate. Tenten repartit rageuse, elle n'avait pas réussi à visiter cette partie du domaine. Elle avait prit peur devant Neji, il était impressionnant et plein de charme. Tenten s'allongea sur son lit, ce jeune homme l'avait embarrassé, elle avait l'habitude d'être avec des hommes mais pas de les séduire.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji était un des plus jeunes seigneurs du pays. Il avait vingt ans et peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Hinata devait être l'héritière des terres mais son père, avant de mourir, choisi le jeune homme pour s'occuper de cela. En aucun cas il ne voyait sa fille comme un fardeau mais il savait que les relations avec les autres régions étaient compliquées. Hinata avait un an de moins que son cousin, Tenten avait le même âge que la jeune femme. Neji était sur ses gardes, car il avait entendu parler qu'une guerre se préparait dans une région alliée à la sienne et que par conséquent il devait envoyer des renforts pour les aider. Neji savait aussi que sa région deviendrait plus faible à ce moment là. Hinata remarqua que son cousin était soucieux. Son visage était fermé, ses traits tirés et lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment il allait, Neji lui répondit un vague « oui ».

Elle ne fut pas rassurée car elle savait qu'il mentait. Tenten la rejoignit peu après, et Hinata retrouva le sourire. Elles se préparèrent pour le cours avec Naruto. Le jeune homme avait le regard dans le vague et paraissait soucieux. Ils firent des combats avec armes, Naruto était ailleurs et ne vit pas que sa lame s'approchait dangereusement d'Hinata et la blessa au bras. Aussitôt, Hinata tomba à genoux, se tenant fermement le bras. Son visage était crispé sous la douleur. Tenten accourut vers elle, inquiète de son état.

"Hinata !" Cria la jeune femme.

Elle resta silencieuse, encore sous le choc.

"Hinata, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Ce n'est rien je suis un peu blessée." Rassura Hinata, le visage affichant un léger sourire.

Naruto réalisa son geste, se baissa et regarda la blessure. Immédiatement il la souleva du sol et la porta contre lui pour qu'on, puisse la soigner. Tout au long du chemin, il continua à s'excuser ; la jeune femme était légère et l'odeur de son parfum chatouilla les narines de Naruto. Hinata était rouge et heureuse d'être près de lui, elle aurait voulut que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Tenten se retrouva seule et continua à s'entraîner, lança toutes sortes d'armes dans les arbres et elles se plantèrent toutes dans un arbre. Neji cacher derrière un arbre observait cette scène, reconnut que cette femme était douée et lui faisait de plus en plus penser à la fille de la forêt. Il pensa aussi que c'était impossible qu'elle soit une simple débutante.

Tenten aperçut le seigneur, s'inclina pour le saluer. Neji lui demanda de l'appeler par son prénom.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de l'observer, Neji commençait à se perdre face à son regard si intense. La jeune femme prit congé du seigneur et partit voir comment se sentait Hinata. Entrant dans sa chambre, elle la vit avec un petit bandage au bras. Naruto était toujours à son chevet.

"Hinata, tu vas mieux ?" Demanda Tenten.

"Oui, ça va."

"Mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse, j'ai encore du travail." Dit Naruto en quittant la pièce.

Hinata lui dit qu'il avait été très gentil avec elle. Tenten sourit en pensant qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Naruto.

Le jour suivant une équipe fut envoyée dans la région alliée pour leur prêter main forte. Le domaine était calme, Neji espérait que le conflit prendrait fin rapidement. Il avait appris pour la blessure d'Hinata et dit à Naruto de faire attention avec sa cousine. Naruto se gratta la tête et s'excusa pour son geste.

Le soir, une petite fête était organisée pour annoncer le retour du printemps. Les deux filles s'habillèrent avec de beaux kimonos, Neji et Naruto en mirent un également. Elles firent leur entrée dans la salle et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Les jeunes femmes étaient sublimes, Hinata avait un beau chignon qui mettait son beau visage en valeur. Tenten en avait un aussi, mais trouva que sa tenue n'était pas pratique pour marcher. Elle fut émerveillée par la beauté de la salle, toutes sortes de fleurs étaient déposées sur les tables. Ils se mirent à table et savourèrent le repas. Un orchestre fit son apparition, la musique retentit dans toute la salle. Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata et lui proposa de danser avec lui, elle accepta en bégayant. Neji s'avança vers Tenten et lui tendit la main. Ils commencèrent à danser ensemble, elle le trouvait si beau avec ses longs cheveux, ses yeux nacrés. Son cœur battait plus rapidement, la jeune femme était trop proche du seigneur. La jeune femme détourna le regard, les joues pourpres. Neji le remarqua et était fier de lui faire de l'effet. Tenten ne devait pas oublier sa mission, qui consistait à le charmer pour le rendre plus vulnérable. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regarda avec beaucoup d'intensité. Il se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup. Le jeune homme la rapprocha vivement de lui pour qu'elle arrête son petit jeu. Elle était contre son torse, elle se mit à soupirer et ferma les yeux. Neji s'avança vers son oreille.

"Viens ! On va continuer dans un endroit plus calme." Chuchota-t-il.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, elle le suivit sans rien dire. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans le jardin près d'un arbre, commença à l'embrasser sur les joues, le cou. Les baisers étaient suaves, la jeune femme en avait la tête qui tournait. Soudain, elle réalisa ce qui allait se passer si elle continuait, elle s'écarta de lui et partit sans un mot. La jeune femme trouva refuge dans sa chambre, chancela jusqu'au lit ; elle s'écroula dessus, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Neji repartit à la fête, il savait qu'elle pendrait peur, il voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Une fois calmée Tenten s'assit sur son lit, se cacha le visage avec ses mains. Elle trouvait que la séduction était un art compliqué pour elle. Tenten n'assumait pas quand les choses devenaient plus intenses.

Neji alla se coucher après la fête. Cette jeune fille avait éveillé des envies et il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et Tenten entra dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle s'approcha de son futon, elle dénoua son kimono et le laissa glisser le long de son corps. Neji la regarda avec beaucoup d'intensité. Tenten se coucha près de neji.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Neji étonné de la voir nue devant lui.

"Chut."

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire, détacha le kimono de Neji, le faisant tomber à ses pieds. Elle regarda son torse et commença à lui faire des baisers. N'arrivant plus à se contenir, il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa avec ferveur, caressant son corps, aima la finesse de sa peau. La passion était intense dans cette chambre. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. Neji se réveilla en sueur, il avait beaucoup de mal à se calmer, regardant autour de lui, il ne trouva personne dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme réalisa que ce n'était qu'un rêve et quel rêve !

Neji ne réussit pas à se rendormir sans voir le visage ou le corps dénudé de Tenten près de lui. Cette fille commençait à le rendre fou, pourtant il ne se sentait pas amoureux.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji se leva de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa nuit. Il rêva qu'il faisait l'amour avec Tenten, son rêve paraissait si réel qu'il ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle à manger, Tenten et Hinata étaient en train de manger. Neji s'arrêta de marcher et se mit à regarder la jeune femme les yeux pleins de désir. Il la revoyait nue comme dans son rêve, entendit ses soupirs. Naruto arriva silencieusement derrière Neji et lui demanda pourquoi il restait debout au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune homme sursauta et se ressaisit rapidement avant de se mettre à table. Il évita de croiser le regard de Tenten. Elle de son coté se demanda pourquoi il l'avait regardé avec autant d'insistance.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la table pour se balader. Tenten savait qu'elles seraient près de la forêt, ses amis pourraient prendre contact avec elle. Les deux filles marchèrent plusieurs kilomètres. Tenten aperçut ses amis et donna un prétexte à Hinata pour les rejoindre. Elle sauta dans leurs bras, la joie se lisait sur son visage. La jeune femme leur raconta que la vie était bien au domaine et qu'elle tenait compagnie à la cousine du seigneur. Ils lui dirent que c'était parfait pour exécuter son plan. Tenten expliqua qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour le séduire et le tuer, elle leur assura qu'elle y arriverait. Voyant les minutes défilées, la jeune femme les embrassa avant de se sauver hors de la forêt, elle retrouva Hinata près d'une petite rivière. La jeune femme se trempait les pieds, Tenten aimait beaucoup sa compagnie, riant souvent ensemble ; lorsqu'elle vivait encore dans les bois, elle n'avait aucunes amies. Hinata lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec son cousin.

"Rien, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?" S'inquiéta Tenten.

"Hier, je t'ai vu dans ses bras, tu te dirigeais vers sa chambre avec lui."

"Je suppose que j'ai du avoir une baisse de tension et qu'il m'a soutenu." Mentit Tenten.

"Tu es sûre ?" Demanda Hinata, soupçonneuse.

"Oui, oui."

Hinata ne dit rien de plus mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Tenten et Neji. Elles rentrèrent au domaine en fin d'après-midi, elles décidèrent de se changer avant le cours avec Naruto. Les deux filles portaient un kimono qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. En premier lieu, Naruto combattit contre Tenten, qui résista longtemps avant de s'incliner. Puis il se mit en face d'Hinata pour débuter le combat. Le jeune homme s'avança rapidement vers elle, Hinata lui fit un grand sourire, voyant cela il s'étala par terre. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en voyant que cette technique fonctionnait à merveille, car peu avant le début du cours Tenten demanda à Hinata de faire un sourire charmant à Naruto. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme n'était pas insensible à son charme. Elle avait dû faire un gros effort pour lui sourire sans rougir. Tenten était heureuse pour son amie. Tenten constata que les hommes devenaient faibles face au sourire d'une femme

Le soir venu, Neji rentra d'une visite politique, épuisé, alla se coucher directement sans manger. Naruto se retira à son tour en saluant Tenten et Hinata. Elles parlèrent encore un moment puis elles se rendirent dans leurs chambres. La jeune femme se dirigea silencieusement dans le coin réservé à Neji, elle marchait pieds nus pour faire le moins de bruit possible, apeurée que quelqu'un la découvre. tenten ouvrit une porte, remarqua la présence d'un futon sur le sol et vit Neji profondément endormi. Elle le trouva beau avec ses cheveux lâchés. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, s'accroupie près de son visage et le regarda dormir. Elle se releva et repartit de la chambre sans bruit, Neji ouvrit les yeux, il avait sentit la présence d'une femme dans sa chambre. Un parfum féminin flottait dans l'air. Il se demanda qui avait pu venir le voir en pleine nuit. Tenten se sentait fière d'avoir pu l'approcher sans se faire prendre.

Le jeune homme se leva au petit matin, la tête encore embrouillée. Il avait été trop fatigué pour voir l'intrus dans sa chambre. Neji salua sa cousine, Tenten et Naruto avant de s'assoire. Il sentit le parfum de la jeune femme et ça ne lui rappela rien. Elle en avait changé afin de le tromper. Immédiatement la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'il essayait de faire le lien. Il quitta la pièce avec Naruto. Les deux filles se levèrent pour se rendre au marché, le temps était splendide. Hinata confia à Tenten que Neji était le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, sa sœur avait été tuée lors d'un conflit avec une autre région et son père était parti il y a quelques mois de cela. Aussitôt Tenten se sentit mal, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amie, Hinata était si gentille, et l'avait accueillit sans se poser de questions. Malgré cela, Tenten devait accomplir sa vengeance, Neji avait massacré beaucoup de ses amis, qui représentaient sa famille. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à marcher ensemble, s'émerveillant des belles choses qu'elles apercevaient. Elles rentrèrent au domaine avec des petits cadeaux pour les domestiques, Hinata aimait les choyer, ceux-ci furent émus de cette attention.

Tenten marcha dans le couloir, croisa Neji et fit semblant de trébucher. Le jeune homme se précipita pour la rattraper, il la serra contre lui, sentit le petit cœur de Tenten cogner dans sa poitrine.

"Ça va Tenten, rien de cassé ?" Demanda-t-il, la regardant en souriant.

"Non ça va mon seigneur." Dit-elle.

"Je t'ai dit que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom !"

"Neji." Murmura-t-elle, les joues rouges.

"Voilà qui est mieux."

Ils se relevèrent, Tenten le contempla dans les yeux, son regard était si intense qu'elle commençait à s'y perdre. La jeune femme le remercia puis continua son chemin, encore toute chamboulée par cette entrevue.

Tenten ne savait plus quoi faire pour le séduire, Neji paraissait insensible à ses tentatives d'approche. De son coté le jeune homme essayait de se calmer, il n'arrêtait pas de voir des images de ses rêves quand il croisait Tenten.

Naruto vient le voir pour lui dire que le conflit était terminé et que les soldats seraient de retour d'ici trois jours. Neji fut soulagé de cette nouvelle.

Il alla voir une des servantes et lui proposa de passer la nuit avec lui. La fille était brune aux longs cheveux et avec de beaux yeux marron, toute la nuit il lui susurra le prénom de Tenten dans les oreilles tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il mit beaucoup d'ardeur durant cette nuit. La fille réalisa que la seule Tenten qu'elle connaissait, était la dame de compagnie de la cousine du seigneur.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji se réveilla puis alla se laver, il laissa la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans son lit dormir. Celle-ci s'habilla peu après et regagna les cuisines, elle était persuadée que Neji était tombé amoureux. Le seigneur mangea, sa cousine et Tenten n'étaient pas encore prêtes. Elles arrivèrent avec leurs tenues de combats, Neji avait une vue imprenable sur les jambes fuselées de Tenten. Il se leva promptement de table pour aller dans son bureau et reprendre ses esprits, il devenait de plus en plus troublé en sa présence.

Naruto attendait les deux filles dehors pour le cours. Le jeune homme commença à se battre contre Hinata, qui avait davantage de résistance. Elle s'avança vers lui si rapidement, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir. La jeune femme le frappa au ventre et il tomba sur les fesses. Hinata s'approcha de lui, demanda si tout allait bien. Son visage était près du sien, trop proche à son goût. Le jeune homme voyait les traits fin de celui-ci, ses yeux nacrés, ses lèvres roses, sa peau claire qui paraissait si douce à toucher. Remarquant le genre de pensées qu'il avait à l'égard de cette jeune femme, Naruto se releva précipitamment. Hinata se leva à son tour avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il se remit en place pour se battre contre Tenten. Naruto courut vers elle avec un poignard à la main, oubliant de se faire passer pour une novice, elle s'éleva dans les airs pour se réfugier dans un arbre. Neji qui vit la scène écarquilla les yeux. Naruto fut étonné de ne plus voir son élève, il leva les yeux et la vit perchée sur une branche. Tenten baissa la tête et soupira en voyant la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Hinata se demanda depuis quand elle savait sauter aussi haut. Tenten descendit de son arbre et leur dit que ça devait être sous le coup de la peur. Naruto resta septique avec sa réponse.

Après le cours, les deux filles sa lavèrent, Tenten avoua à Hinata qu'elle avait des notions de combat, car auparavant elle vivait dans la forêt. L'après-midi, elles se rendirent au lac qui bordait le domaine, elles prirent une barque et firent le tour du lac. Les deux jeunes femmes ramèrent à tour de rôle, puis soudain Tenten vit une brèche dans le bateau, Hinata rama plus fort afin de regagner la rive. L'eau s'engouffra rapidement dans la barque et elles se retrouvèrent dans l'eau. Les deux filles nagèrent jusqu'au rivage, et éclatèrent de rire en voyant leurs tenues. Elles vivaient de drôles d'aventures ensemble.

Hinata n'avait jamais connu une fille aussi vivante que Tenten, elle l'aidait à devenir moins timide. Quand les deux jeunes femmes furent de retour au domaine, les domestiques leur demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, les vêtements qu'elles portaient étaient trempées ainsi que leurs cheveux. Tenten et Hinata se réchauffèrent dans le sauna et dans des habits bien secs.

Avant le repas du soir, Neji demanda à la brune de le suivre dans son bureau.

"Que veux-tu Neji ?" Demanda Tenten, un peu soucieuse.

"Demain, je souhaite que tu passes la journée avec moi." Expliqua le jeune seigneur

"Pourquoi ?" S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

"Je dois vérifier quelque chose, mets ta tenue de combat, tu en auras besoin."

"D'accord."

Tenten quitta la pièce, cette entrevue l'avait fortement troublé, que voulait-t-il vérifier? La jeune femme expliqua à Hinata qu'elle serait absente le lendemain. Tous se mirent à table en silence, Hinata raconta le petit problème qu'elle avait eu avec Tenten lors de la balade sur le lac. Neji sourit en voyant les changements de sa cousine, elle avait parlé sans bégayer. Après le repas, ils se saluèrent et regagnèrent leurs chambres.

Le jour suivant, Neji se leva à l'aube et se prépara pour sa journée avec Tenten. Elle eut du mal à se lever aussi tôt. La jeune femme mit sa tenue de combat avant d'aller déjeuner. Le seigneur fit sceller un cheval, il lui dit de monter à l'avant. Neji se mit derrière elle, passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour prendre les rennes. Ils firent du galop durant une petite heure avant d'arriver dans une jolie clairière verdoyante. Pendant ce trajet, Tenten se sentit gênée de se trouver si près de Neji, lui aussi fut embarrassé de l'avoir tenue dans ses bras et dû se concentrer sur le chemin. Il la fit descendre du cheval en la rattrapant dans ses bras, la posa à terre, et attacha la monture à un arbre.

"Tenten, je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu me montres tes réelles capacités lors d'un combat."

"Je débute, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expériences."

"Arrêtes de mentir ! Gronda-t-il, je t'ai vu à plusieurs reprises, tu es très agile et tu manies les armes facilement."

La jeune femme ne dit rien de plus, s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas été assez prudente. Neji se mit en position de combat et lança un poignard en direction de Tenten, elle se baissa rapidement et l'arme lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Elle le ramassa et visa le visage de Neji avant de le lancer. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit que le poignard frôla sa joue laissant une petite coupure, un mince filet de sang s'en échappa. Ils continuèrent à se battre durant une demi-journée, elle s'écroula sur le sol à bout de force et s'endormit à même le sol. Il la porta dans ses bras, l'installa sur le cheval. Il rentra à la propriété en gardant Tenten contre sa poitrine, le jeune homme aimait la sentir ainsi, Neji voyait son beau visage couvert d'égratignures. Le cheval marcha un moment afin de ne pas réveiller Tenten, il profita de ce moment pour admirer la jeune femme couchée près de son torse. Neji commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour cette femme, elle était gentille mais sous cette carapace se cachait une nature plus sauvage.

En revenant chez lui, il déposa Tenten dans sa chambre. La voir allongée sur son lit, rendait la situation équivoque. Il revoyait ses rêves érotiques avec la belle brune et en même temps elle paraissait tellement vulnérable. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux peu après et vit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Neji s'approcha d'elle et lui vola un baiser avant de quitter la pièce. Tenten se leva et partit à son tour, la jeune femme savait maintenant qu'elle devrait lui offrir une nuit pour avoir la chance de le tuer. Elle avait vu le potentiel qu'il avait, c'était un véritable génie. Cela lui fit un peu peur car elle n'avait jamais tué et connu l'amour charnel.

Dans les couloirs, elle entendit les domestiques en train de parler.

"Je t'assure que seigneur Neji disait son prénom durant la nuit." Dit l'une d'entre elles.

"Elle a bien de la chance cette petite !" S'exclama une autre.

"Je suis d'accord, il a l'air très amoureux de cette fille."

Tenten se demanda qui pouvait être cette fille dont Neji était amoureux.


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: merci pour ton com.

Tenten essaya de retrouver Neji pour lui demander la raison de son baiser. Elle le chercha dans tout le domaine, puis elle le trouva près d'un arbre, elle s'approcha et elle remarqua qu'il y avait deux personnes. Tenten vit le corps à moitié dénudée d'une femme dans les bras de Neji, elle fit demi-tour en voyant cette scène. Elle sentit comme un coup au niveau de son cœur. Neji vit la silhouette de Tenten partir rapidement vers sa chambre. Il était mal à l'aise qu'elle ait vu cela. Il se rhabilla et retourna dans sa chambre seul. Tenten analysait ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un qu'elle allait tuer. Elle arrêta de se poser des questions et s'endormit rapidement.

Le jour suivant, Tenten évita de croiser Neji, elle resta avec Hinata, elles firent de la cuisine avec les domestiques, Hinata voulait faire un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Naruto. Elle était un peu nerveuse, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Tenten la rassura en disant qu'il serait content de cette attention.

Le soir, Tenten se retrouva face à Neji mais préféra parler avec sa voisine, qui regardait de temps en temps Naruto. Au moment du dessert on apporta le dessert d'Hinata.

"Naruto, Hinata a fait ce gâteau pour toi." Dit Tenten.

"Merci beaucoup Hinata." Dit Naruto avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

"Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir." Dit Hinata sans bégayer.

Naruto et Neji furent étonné d'entendre Hinata parler sans bafouiller. Tenten était fière des efforts de son amie, Hinata avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Neji offrit un beau sabre à son ami et conseiller. Naruto en fut heureux. Hinata s'approcha de lui et donna un petit baiser sur la joue en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Il resta à toucher sa joue, gardant le souvenir des douces lèvres d'Hinata sur sa joue.

Tenten en profita pour demander à Neji pourquoi il l'avait embrasser l'autre jour.

"Parce que j'en avais envie."

"Et c'est tout ?"

"Oui !" Dit Neji en cachant qu'il était sous son charme.

Il quitta la pièce et alla dans son bureau pour voir un peu de saké. Au bout de quelques verres, Neji était éméché. Il sortit de son bureau et marcha dans le couloir, il vit de la lumière dans une pièce, Tenten et sa cousine s'y trouvaient en compagnie de Naruto.

Neji s'approcha de Tenten et lui souffla à l'oreille.

"Viens avec moi, Naruto veut rester avec ma cousine."

En disant cela, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena avec lui. Elle trouvait qu'il sentait beaucoup l'alcool. Il se retourna vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle perdit pied avec ce baiser et elle se rapprocha de lui, l'embrassa à son tour. Il toucha son corps, lui dit qu'il voulait passer la nuit avec elle, lui montrer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Tenten resta étonnée par ses propos, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle plaisait à Neji. Trouvant qu'elle ne marchait pas assez vite, il la souleva du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras, peu après il rentra dans sa chambre avec Tenten dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit, il s'allongea sur elle. Il continua à l'embrasser, soudain, il s'endormit sur elle. Tenten le fit rouler sur le côté pour se dégager. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre. Tenten n'avait aucune armes sur elle, donc pas de possibilité de le tuer.

Neji se leva au petit matin, se souvint d'un drôle de rêve, il était dans sa chambre avec Tenten, il l'embrassait puis ce fut le trou noir, il ne se souvint pas de la suite de son rêve. Tenten se trouvait dans le jardin, elle repensait aussi à la veille, Neji avait été si passionné avec elle. Il alla dans le jardin pour la saluer.

"Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Oui, oui et toi ?"

"Bien aussi, mais je pense que j'ai bu trop de saké hier."

"Je vois."

Tenten parut troublée et s'éloigna de Neji pour retrouver Hinata.

"Tenten, tu as l'air étrange depuis quelques jours, que se passe-t-il?"

"Je ne sais pas trop, je me sens bizarre en présence de ton cousin."

"Il ne te laisse pas indifférente ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire."

"Tu es simplement en train de tomber amoureuse."

Hinata la serra contre elle, lui disant qu'elle serait heureuse qu'elle fasse partie de sa famille. Tenten sourit tristement en pensant à sa mission, plus le temps passait plus cela devenait difficile pour elle.

Hinata décida d'emmener Tenten chez une couturière pour qu'elle lui confectionne un beau kimono. Elle voulait faire plaisir à son amie et trouver quelque chose qui plairait à son cousin.

La couturière prit les mesures de Tenten et commença la confection du vêtement. Les filles se baladèrent en ville, mangèrent des petits gâteaux autour d'un bon thé.

En fin d'après-midi, elles retrouvèrent la couturière pour récupérer le kimono puis elles rentrèrent au domaine.

Tenten s'habilla avec le cadeau d'Hinata, elle coiffa ses cheveux en un beau chignon, et elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle à manger. Neji fut époustouflé par sa beauté, il adorait la couleur bleue qu'elle portait, ça mettait son visage en valeur.

Naruto complimenta Hinata pour sa tenue, elle lui fit un petit bisou sur sa joue pour le remercier. C'était lui qui était mal à l'aise face à cette femme pleine d'assurance.

Après le repas, un peu de musique fut proposée, Neji demanda à Tenten de danser avec lui. Elle accepta avec joie, elle se sentait prête à franchir le pas avec lui. Quand la musique s'arrêta, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Neji aima cette douce caresse. Ils étaient enlacés, Tenten continua ses baisers rendant Neji fou de désir, il la serra plus fort contre lui, il disait qu'il la désirait.

Elle lui prit la main et le conduit dans sa chambre. La pièce se trouvait dans le noir. Tenten dénoua le kimono de Neji et caressa son torse. Elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Tenten l'embrassa avec passion, entrouvrit les lèvres pour que sa langue rencontre celle du jeune homme. Le baiser était emplit d'amour et de chaleur. Neji retira les vêtements de Tenten, s'émerveillant à la vue de son corps. Neji l'allongea sur le lit, il aima être contre elle. Il lui fit l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Tenten se leva de son lit, le seigneur dormait paisiblement. Elle alla chercher une arme pour accomplir sa vengeance, elle s'approcha de lui, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle caressa son beau visage et leva son bras qui tenait un poignard.


	7. Chapter 7

NDA: merci pour ton commentaire très sympa

Tenten se trouvait nue au-dessus de Neji, tenant un poignard dans la main, elle voulait le tuer. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui ôter la vie. La jeune femme venait de connaître l'amour dans les bras de cet homme, il avait été si doux, si amoureux, si sensuel dans ses gestes. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, elle était perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire. La jeune femme regarda son beau visage, ses traits fins et délicats pour un homme, baissa son bras et laissa tomber l'arme au sol. Tenten enfila son kimono et partit en courant de la pièce, trouva refuge au sommet d'un arbre. N'arrivait pas à calmer ses larmes, elle regarda la lune qui éclairait le jardin, son chagrin était immense. Neji avait cru entendre des sanglots près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux, vit un poignard sur le sol et la porte de la chambre grand ouverte. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta de ne plus voir la femme de ses rêves près de lui. Il s'habilla et quitta la chambre pour la rechercher. Il parcourut tout le domaine sans la voir, puis Neji se rendit dans le jardin, Tenten se trouvait couchée en boule dans un arbre. Le seigneur grimpa la rejoindre.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'aperçut qu'elle venait de pleurer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sentit la présence de Neji à ses cotés. La jeune femme prit peur et se mit debout sur une branche, sauta de l'arbre. Neji n'était pas aussi agile qu'elle, quand il fut en bas de l'arbre, Tenten avait déjà quitté le domaine. La jeune femme allait très vite fuyant Neji, ses sentiments et sa mission. La brune prit la direction opposée à la forêt, ne pouvant se montrer devant ses amis, car elle venait de faire échouer sa mission.

Neji se demanda pourquoi elle avait une arme dans sa chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve pour tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

Hinata se leva et chercha son amie, elle ne la trouva nulle part, et était très inquiète. Elle croisa son cousin et lui demanda s'il l'avait vu.

"Tenten s'est sauvée du domaine au petit matin !" Expliqua Neji

"Pourquoi, elle a fait ça ?" S'inquiéta sa cousine.

"J'aimerai aussi le savoir."

"Je veux aller la chercher."

"Tu sais où elle se trouve ?"

"Peut être." Répondit sa cousine avec un regard énigmatique.

Hinata partit en direction de l'écurie, scella elle-même un cheval et quitta le domaine rapidement. La jeune femme prit la direction de la vallée, son cheval galopa environ une demi-heure. Hinata descendit de cheval, l'attacha à un arbre, vit une petite grotte. Elle se souvint de ce lieu, elles y avaient été lors d'une balade. La jeune femme entra à l'intérieur et vit son amie endormit sur le sol. Elle était pied nu et couverte de coupures, son kimono était déchiré à plusieurs endroits.

Hinata attristée de la voir ainsi, s'assit près d'elle, lui caressa les cheveux.

"Tenten, c'est Hinata, ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Hum." Dit Tenten en s'éveillant.

"Pourquoi tu t'es sauvée ?"

"Pour rien !" Mentit-elle.

"Viens ! On rentre, tu me raconteras tout quand on sera bien au chaud."

"D'accord."

Elles montèrent toutes les deux sur le cheval, partirent en direction du domaine, Tenten ne disait rien mais elle avait peur de se retrouver face à Neji. Il allait lui poser des tonnes de questions. Arrivées à destination, les deux filles se rendirent dans la chambre de la jolie brune. Le poignard se trouvait toujours sur le sol près du lit. Tenten avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, elle pensait au crime qu'elle avait faillit commettre.

Hinata était perturbée de voir son amie si désemparée. Celle-ci était à genoux sur son lit, la tête baissée, et pleurait en silence. Hinata la prise dans ses bras, elle lui dit d'évacuer sa peine. Tenten se mit à hurler sous la douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur, son cri était déchirant, tel un animal blessé. Hinata avait les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, jamais elle ne l'avait vu si triste. Les domestiques se précipitèrent dans la chambre en entendant les hurlements, elle leur expliqua qu'elle maîtrisait la situation.

Tenten avait beaucoup de mal à se calmer, Hinata resta près d'elle une bonne partie de la journée, elle ne parlait toujours pas.

Neji tournait comme un lion en cage dans son bureau, son humeur était massacrante. Hinata lui avait formellement interdit de venir la déranger. Naruto vint le voir et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil, furieux d'être dérangé, le jeune blond réitéra calmement sa requête, le seigneur s'adoucit un peu et expliqua la fuite de Tenten mais évita d'évoquer sa nuit d'amour avec la jeune fille. Il dit aussi qu'Hinata était avec elle et que c'était grâce à elle que Tenten avait été retrouvée. Naruto pensa qu'elle avait changé, et que la jeune femme était entre de bonnes mains.

Tenten était toujours dans les bras d'Hinata, elle se calma un peu.

"C'est trop dur, soupira la jeune femme."

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Ce n'est rien !" Dit Tenten en baissant la tête.

"Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire !"

"Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu es une amie précieuse pour moi."

"Je t'écoute."

"Je suis venue au domaine, pour remplir ma mission."

Tenten s'arrêta de parler, les larmes reprirent le dessus.

"Calmes toi Tenten, quoi que tu dises, je serai là pour t'aider."

"Je devais….Séduire…et…tuer ton cousin." Sanglota-t-elle.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que mes amis ont été massacrés par ses hommes."

"Je vois, tu es dans cet état car tu as essayé la nuit dernière."

"Comment le sais-tu ?" S'exclama Tenten.

"C'est simple, je t'ai vu partir avec lui vers ta chambre hier soir, et il y a une arme sur le sol."

"Hinata, je n'ai pas pu le faire."

"J'en suis heureuse."

Elle lui expliqua la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec son cousin, le fait qu'elle ait essayé et que son cœur refusa qu'elle passe à l'acte. Tenten dit aussi qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir ses amis à cause de son échec. Hinata lui dit qu'elle voulait qu'elle reste au domaine en sa compagnie. La jeune femme demanda à Tenten si elle avait des sentiments pour Neji. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, Hinata comprit par son regard que Tenten avait des sentiments pour son cousin et elle avoua qu'elle avait aimé être dans ses bras. La brune expliqua à son amie sa peur de lui faire face. Hinata lui conseilla de prendre son temps si elle en avait besoin, que Neji comprendrait sûrement. Tenten s'endormit dans les bras d'Hinata, elle resta en sa compagnie le temps qu'elle soit totalement endormie et quitta la pièce.

Aussitôt Neji sauta sur sa cousine pour avoir des informations, il avait été si inquiet. La jeune femme dit à son cousin que ça serait à Tenten de tout lui raconter. Elle dit également qu'il devrait être patient et ne pas la harceler de questions. Il acquiesça en disant qu'il ne l'embêterait pas. Tenten resta endormie plusieurs jours, elle était très fatiguée. Hinata resta quelques heures avec elle, lui lisant des histoires. La jeune femme se leva un matin, se sentit étrange, sa tête tournait. Elle alla déjeuner en évitant de croiser Neji, elle avait peur de le voir, de tout lui dire. Après manger, elle courut aux toilettes vomir tout ce qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Elle supposa que c'était à cause de son jeûne de quelques jours, en effet Hinata lui avait dit qu'elle avait dormi pendant trois jours entiers.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un petit être était en train de grandir dans son ventre.


	8. Chapter 8

NDA: encore merci pour tes commentaires amusant.

Tenten alla s'habiller dans sa chambre, Hinata avait bien vu que son amie était pâle. Neji dormait très mal depuis quelques jours, il espérait que Tenten voudra bien lui reparler un jour. Ça lui faisait mal d'être si éloigné de cette jeune femme, son cœur souffrait de cette absence. Quand Tenten fut prête, elle retrouva Hinata dans le jardin, elle aperçut Neji non loin de là.

"Hinata, je m'absente un moment, je dois parler avec Neji."

"Tu as raison, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire."

"Merci de ta gentillesse."

Tenten partit en direction de Neji, le salua et demanda à s'entretenir avec lui. Il accepta, et il l'emmena dans une pièce plus calme.

"Tenten, tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute."

"Bien, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer."

"Laisse ton cœur parler."

Tenten avait les larmes aux yeux, elle courut se blottir dans les bras de Neji. Elle voulait sentir sa chaleur rassurante, il la serra contre lui.

"Je…. Suis…..tellement désolée." Dit-elle en sanglotant.

"De quoi ?"

"Je mérite la mort pour mon acte." Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête

"Neji était inquiet, de quoi parlait-elle ?"

"Quand tu le sauras, tu me mettras en prison, et je serais exécutée." Soupira la jeune femme.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Avant de venir ici, j'habitais dans la forêt."

"Je le sais !"

"Je vivais avec des vagabonds dont certains ont été tués par tes hommes."

"Je vois."

"J'avais pour mission de les venger en te tuant."

Neji resta silencieux face à cette révélation, les lois disaient que pour une tentative de meurtre sur un seigneur, le coupable encourait la peine de mort par décapitation.

"Qui est au courant de cette mission ?"

"Hinata et mes compagnons."

"Parfait, tu évites d'en parler, et j'oublie cette histoire."

"Mais pour quelle raison ?"

"Ma cousine tient à toi, elle a connu des malheurs, et je ne veux pas la rendre triste, elle t'aime énormément."

"Merci."

"Tenten, je suis tombée sous ton charme, laisses moi espérer qu'un jour nous vivrons ensemble."

Elle s'inclina devant lui et quitta la pièce, Neji n'était pas trop étonné par ses révélations. Il avait su que c'était la fille de la forêt qui l'avait attaqué et il y avait la présence de cette arme dans sa chambre. Neji était tombé amoureux de cette fille, il y avait tant de passion entre les deux. Il se doutait qu'elle cachait ses émotions. Si elle avait renoncé à le tuer c'était certainement parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Neji se rendit dans son bureau avec le sourire aux lèvres, maintenant il devait montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour sa jolie fleur sauvage. Tenten retrouva Hinata qui était en compagnie de Naruto. Depuis qu'une avalanche de confiance envahit la jeune femme, il était très timide face à cette femme sublime. Hinata lui demanda si tout allait bien, Tenten lui fit un grand sourire comme réponse. Elle embrassa son amie, elle était si heureuse.

Neji regarda la scène attendrit, Tenten avait sauvé sa famille de la tristesse, il n'avait jamais vu sa cousine aussi radieuse, à part bien sûr le jour où elle rencontra Naruto pour la première fois.

Il se souvint de ce jour marquant, il devait accueillir les candidats pour le poste de conseiller, et Naruto se perdit dans le domaine. Il arriva dans une pièce où se trouvait Hinata, elle jouait de la lyre, portait un yakuta mauve et avait les cheveux lâchés. Il n'avait jamais vu une jeune femme avec autant de grâce et aussi séduisante auparavant, ses longs doigts fins couraient sur l'instrument donnant un aspect irréel à la musique. Hinata leva les yeux vers lui et découvrit deux superbes océans la regarder. Elle devint écarlate et fut incapable de dire un seul mot, Neji arriva derrière le jeune homme et lui dit que l'entretien était avec lui et non avec sa cousine. Naruto s'excusa et dit à Neji que sa cousine avait beaucoup de charme, puis réalisant qu'il avait dit ça à haute voix, il se gratta la tête de gène. Neji avait eu un petit sourire. Il sortit de sa rêverie et se remit au travail.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tenten avait toujours des envies de vomir et avait parfois la tête qui tournait. Elle en parla avec Hinata.

"Je connais ces symptômes."

"C'est quoi à ton avis ?" Demanda Tenten avec appréhension.

"Je pense que tu es enceinte", déclara Hinata avec un grand sourire.

"Quoi ! Hurla-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas possible ! On s'est aimé qu'une seule nuit."

"C'est amplement suffisant pour tomber enceinte."

Tenten était très inquiète de la réaction de Neji, qu'allait-il dire en apprenant la nouvelle ? Hinata la rassura en lui assurant que son cousin serait certainement très heureux de cet évènement. Une des servantes entendit cette conversation, et se jura de ne pas laisser cette fille à Neji, elle le voulait pour elle seule. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se doutèrent de rien et se promenèrent dans le jardin du domaine, Tenten était anxieuse de cette éventuelle nouvelle. Elle essaya de mettre ses sentiments au clair, elle aimait sa présence, il se montrait si tendre avec elle. Hinata remarqua que son amie était perdue dans ses pensées, elles s'assirent sur un banc, Tenten était toujours ailleurs. Hinata préféra ne pas la déranger, elle regarda l'étang avec les poissons rouges, les yeux dans le vague. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et s'excusa auprès de son amie, elle lui répondit avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le soir venu, le souper fut servit, Tenten sentit son estomac faire des caprices et picora dans son assiette. A la fin du repas Tenten et Neji décidèrent de se parler. Il se retrouvèrent face à face et parlèrent en même temps.

"Tenten, je te laisse la parole."

"Non, tu peux parler."

"Neji, Tenten !" Dirent-ils en même temps

"Allons dehors profiter de la lune." Dit Neji

"Je te suis."

Ils marchèrent un petit moment en silence, il s'installèrent sous un cerisier.

"Neji, je….je….je."

tenten n'arrivait pas à sortir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle inspira fortement avant de dire.

"Je suis bien avec toi !"

"Moi aussi." Dit Neij en souriant.

"Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, se fâcha Tenten."

Neji vit que la jeune femme était en difficulté et essaya de l'aider. Il lui fit un baise main.

"Tenten, tu sais que je suis sous ton charme, ce n'est pas tout. Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi !"

"Neji, moi aussi." Cria-t-elle de tout son cœur.

Il sourit à sa déclaration, puis il embrassa ses lèvres, caressa son cou. Tous ces jours loin d'elle furent un véritable calvaire. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé puis ils se levèrent du banc, Tenten sentit son ventre lui faire un peu mal. Elle vit le jardin, les arbres tourner devant elle, tout était flou devant ses yeux. Tenten n'entendit plus aucun bruit autour d'elle. Neji remarqua qu'elle était bizarre. La jeune femme le regarda, ferma les yeux et s'écroula dans ses bras, il la tenait fermement contre lui.

"Tenten, mon amour réponds-moi, ouvres tes beaux yeux !"

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, il la souleva du sol, la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, il l'allongea sur le lit. Neji alla chercher une bassine d'eau, il mit un linge sur son front, caressa son visage, ses longs cheveux. Il veilla sur elle une bonne partie de la nuit. Tenten se réveilla et vit Neji endormit à coté d'elle, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'éveilla à son tour sous ce doux effleurement, il vit que son bel ange avait les yeux ouverts. Neji la serra contre lui en disant qu'il avait eu peur. La jeune femme le rassura car elle devait voir le médecin dans la journée. Elle s'habilla, se rendit dans la pièce réservée au médecin, Hinata la rejoignit pour la soutenir. Il l'examina et confirma la grossesse de Tenten. Elle était à la fois heureuse et effrayée de cette nouvelle. Tenten regarda son corps, toucha son ventre, il y avait une vie qui grandissait en elle, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

"Tu crois que ton papa sera heureux ?" Dit-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hinata regarda son amie caresser son ventre, elle était si heureuse de cette nouvelle. La jeune femme en avait quelques larmes, elle s'approcha de son amie et la serra contre elle.

Ce soir là, Tenten se rendit dans la chambre de Neji pour lui dire la nouvelle, elle avait un sourire sur le visage et elle touchait son ventre et parlait à son futur enfant.

"Mon petit bébé on va aller annoncer la nouvelle à ton papa."

La domestique qui était éprise de Neji se précipita pour le rejoindre avant elle. Tenten marchait tranquillement, elle arriva devant la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Elle mit ses mains devant la bouche, horrifiée devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Neji était assis sur son lit et une fille se trouvait nue face à lui. Tenten poussa un petit cri, Neji se leva précipitamment du lit pour la rattraper mais la jeune femme partit en courant, elle trouva refuge dans la chambre d'Hinata. Elle s'installa à coté d'elle. Tenten lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu, Hinata se jura que son cousin allait le regretter, elle était vraiment furieuse contre lui. La jeune femme passa la nuit à pleurer, l'amour était cruel.


	9. Chapter 9

**NDA**: merci de toujours suivre mon histoire et de laisser des commentaires marrants.

**Yami-Shino**:wouah, j'adore ta façon de t'enflammer sur la servante qui est dans l'histoire.

**S****ora59**: merci d'aimer mon histoire, pour te rassurer, elle est terminée, je n'ai plu qu'a publier le reste des chapitres.

Neji et Tenten dormirent tous les deux très mal. La jeune femme resta près d'Hinata et pleura énormément, sa peine était grande. Neji était furieux contre cette domestique, après que l'élue de son cœur était partie, il lui avait jeté ses vêtements au visage et lui ordonna de quitter le domaine dès le lendemain.

Le jour se leva, Hinata regarda son amie dormir, elle était toujours très en colère contre son cousin. Celui-ci se rendit vers la chambre de sa cousine, afin de savoir si elle avait vu Tenten, car il ne la trouvait nulle part dans le domaine. Hinata ouvrit la porte et vit Neji en face d'elle, celle-ci l'attrapa par le col, l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Il avait rarement vu sa cousine en colère, et là elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. La jeune femme lui demanda des explications sur son comportement de la veille, pour obliger son cousin à parler, elle lui mit un kunai sous la gorge.

"Une des domestiques s'est mise nue devant moi, au moment où Tenten entrait dans la chambre." Expliqua Neji

"Tu te fous de moi ?" S'emporta-t-elle.

"Je t'assure que c'est vrai."

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça alors qu'elle est…" Hinata s'arrêta de parler et mit ses mains sur sa bouche réalisant qu'elle en disait trop.

"Elle est quoi ?" Gronda Neji, tu n'as pas fini ta phrase !

Hinata resta silencieuse, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Son cousin devint subitement soupçonneux, il essaya de lui de la faire parler mais la jeune femme préféra quitter la pièce. Au moment de franchir la porte, Neji lui assura qu'il aimait Tenten et qu'elle était la femme de sa vie.

Hinata parût soulagée de la nouvelle, elle lui dit aussi que Tenten avait de la peine et que ça serait difficile d'obtenir son pardon. Elle retrouva son amie, elle ne dormait plus, elle regardait le jardin avec mélancolie. Ses longs cheveux étaient défaits, son visage était pâle à cause de ses nausées, ses mains touchaient son ventre. La jeune femme parlait à son bébé, elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient devenir, car Neji aimait une autre femme. Hinata était triste de voir son amie ainsi, elle qui était si vive, son petit rayon de soleil s'était éteint. Tenten regarda la jeune femme et lui dit qu'elle voulait quitter le domaine, car elle n'aurait pas la force de voir Neji chaque jour. Hinata était bouleversée de cette nouvelle. Elle quitta la chambre, trouva son cousin et lui exposa la situation, n'arrivant plus à parler, elle pleurait dans les bras de Neji, et lui demanda de tout faire pour la retenir. Le jeune homme était anéanti de cette nouvelle, Tenten allait partir, il devait tout faire pour la retenir.

Elle alla déjeuner, puis prépara ses affaires afin de partir le plus rapidement possible. Tenten devait le faire sans que Neji s'en rende compte, elle ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins lui parler.

La jeune femme quitta sa chambre, marcha dans le couloir, regarda une dernière fois les tableaux représentant la famille Hyuga. Elle s'arrêta dans le jardin, admira les arbres en fleur, l'étang aux poissons avec le petit pont qui passait au-dessus.

Elle continua sa route, elle se trouvait devant les deux grandes portes. Tenten inspira puis se décida à les franchir, quand soudain une voix puissante et grave résonna dans son dos.

"Où comptes-tu aller Tenten ?"

"Tu le vois bien ! Cria-t-elle, je m'en vais !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre hier !"

"Il n'y a que toi que j'aime !"

"Cette fille nue dans ta chambre, elle faisait quoi ? De la broderie peut être !!"

"Elle est venue me piéger !"

"Arrêtes tes histoires ! Ça suffit !!" Hurla-t-elle.

Neji rattrapa Tenten la forçant à s'immobiliser. Il la tira vers lui, ses yeux exprimaient la colère.

"Tenten ! Ecoutes-moi !" S'écria Neji.

"Non !!" Répliqua la jeune femme en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte.

"Je t'aime comme un fou !!" Hurla-t-il.

Il la serra très fort contre lui, leva son menton, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser impétueux presque sauvage. Leurs lèvres étaient brûlantes. Ses mains caressaient son cou, sa nuque. Tenten perdit pied, ce baiser était si ardent, jamais, elle n'avait vu Neji dans cet état, son cœur battait si vite. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient désordonnés, sa tenue un peu négligée mais elle était heureuse dans ses bras, son sourire illuminait son visage. Tenten se rappela qu'elle devait lui annoncer la nouvelle à propos de sa grossesse.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, regarda Neji dans les yeux.

"Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tenten ?" S'inquiéta Neji.

"Comment dire ?"

"Tu m'inquiètes."

"J'attends un enfant !"

Neji tomba dans l'étang aux poissons, cette nouvelle était si étonnante. Tenten éclata de rire en voyant le jeune homme dans cette posture, ses cheveux étaient trempés ainsi que sa tenue. Naruto qui passait par-là à ce moment.

"Tu as oublié de prendre ton bain ce matin ?" Déclara-t-il en riant.

Puis il continua son chemin, Neji était ailleurs, il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, il se leva et sortit de l'eau. Il enlaça Tenten, trempant sa tenue par la même occasion. Il était si joyeux, elle venait de lui faire un magnifique cadeau, sans doute le plus beau. Sa rencontre avec cet ange en fut un autre merveilleux.

Naruto croisa Hinata, lui raconta ce qu'il venait de voir, elle se douta que Tenten lui avait dit pour sa grossesse. Hinata annonça à Naruto que Tenten n'assisterait plus aux cours car elle attendait un enfant. Hinata sourit à la perspective de se retrouver seule avec son beau professeur. Neji demanda à sa cousine d'occuper Tenten une bonne partie de la journée car il lui préparait une surprise pour le soir. Elle se doutait de quoi il s'agissait.

Hinata emmena son amie faire une petite balade au marché. Puis en fin d'après-midi Hinata installa la jeune femme dans sa chambre et la prépara pour la surprise de Neji. Elle posait plein de questions qui restèrent sans réponses, Hinata coiffa les cheveux de son amie, des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, elle allait bientôt faire partie de sa famille. Tenten sortit de la chambre, elle portait un kimono bleu ciel avec des petites fleurs blanches. Neji était aussi très élégant, il était habillé d'un kimono noir avec l'emblème de sa famille brodé sur le dos.

Il fit sceller un seul cheval, voulant garder son ange près de lui. Ils allèrent dans une prairie non loin du domaine, la nuit commençait à tomber. Neji déposa une nappe sur le sol, et mit des bougies autour, l'ambiance était très romantique. Elle s'assit près de Neji, il lui prenait la main, il était heureux qu'elle soit à coté de lui. Ils mangèrent en silence, Tenten grignota un peu, ses nausées eurent raison de son appétit. La jeune femme était un peu nerveuse, Neji la regardait si intensément. Elle avait chaud, ses joues étaient écarlates.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, un nouvel éclat dans son regard apparût à cet instant.

"Tenten, tu es une femme extraordinaire, avoir fait ta rencontre est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie."

Elle se demandait pourquoi il était bouleversé ?

"Tenten, tu fais de moi, l'homme le plus comblé sur cette terre. Tu vas m'offrir un merveilleux cadeau créé de notre amour."

"Neji…" Susurra la jeune femme, émue.

"Tenten, ma petite vagabonde, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?" Demanda Neji en ouvrant un écrin contenant une superbe bague.

Elle était bouleversée de cette déclaration, elle se blottit contre lui et murmura un « oui » à son oreille. Neji laissa couler ses larmes, il avait eu si peur de la perdre. Tenten sentit un liquide mouiller son cou. Elle regarda Neji avec beaucoup de tendresse, elle effleura ses joues, essuyant les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs émotions passaient par le regard, les gestes qu'ils avaient. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre durant un long moment, les mots étaient superflus, ils admirèrent la lune qui les éclairait de sa lumière. Ils rentrèrent au milieu de la nuit, Neji porta sa future femme jusqu'à la chambre, l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il l'embrassa, puis défit doucement le ruban qui attachait son kimono, s'émerveillant de ce qu'il découvrait. Le jeune homme caressa sa peau toute douce, il remarqua que sa poitrine était plus ronde que dans ses souvenirs. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur son ventre encore plat, Neji l'embrassa, et coucha sa tête dessus.

"Coucou, mon petit bébé, je suis ton futur papa."

Tenten sourit à Neji, ils s'aimèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, content de s'être retrouvés.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sora59**: merci pour ce commentaire super gentil

**NDA**: j'adore ton humour!

Tenten était couchée sur le dos, elle pensait à son futur mariage mais aussi à ses amis… Quelles réactions auront-ils ? Elle était inquiète, réalisant qu'elle les avait trahis. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son futur époux, admira sa beauté, à présent elle n'avait plus de doute, elle l'aimait.

Neji dormait à point fermé, le visage apaisé. Ils se levèrent en même temps et prirent le petit déjeuner dans la chambre ; le jeune homme était d'humeur paresseuse en cette belle journée d'été. Il voulait rester près de sa future épouse, afin de la choyer au maximum. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, le couple décida de s'habiller et de rejoindre Hinata et Naruto.

Les deux jeunes gens mangeaient tranquillement, se doutant de l'épilogue de la soirée de la veille ; ils virent les deux amoureux arriver main dans la main. Tenten se dirigea vers Hinata, l'embrassa en lui parlant de son futur mariage avec son cousin. La jeune femme sourit à son amie, étant déjà au courant de cette nouvelle, elle n'en fut pas surprise.

Le jeune homme alla dans son bureau afin de tenir informé les seigneurs des régions alentour de son futur mariage. Hinata proposa son aide à Tenten pour la décoration de la salle et la distribution des invitations, celle-ci accepta volontiers. Elle ne connaissait absolument rien dans l'organisation de mariages seigneuriaux. Lorsqu'elle vivait dans la forêt, jamais elle n'eut l'occasion de voir un mariage. Tenten comptait sur l'aide de son amie et sœur de cœur.

Les jours passant rapidement, la date du mariage se rapprocha de plus en plus, ce qui angoissait un peu la jeune femme, se retrouver face à des notables l'effrayait, elle faisait ne faisait pas partie de la noblesse. Son futur époux la rassura en lui disant qu'il se moquait de leurs opinions, qu'il l'aimait sincèrement.

Un soir, elle discuta avec Neji des conditions dans lesquelles vivaient ses amis, il lui proposa alors de leur trouver un travail dans le domaine, elle se réjouit de cette superbe idée.

Tenten avait à présent un ventre un peu plus rond, sa crainte était que sa tenue soit trop petite le jour j. la veille du mariage, la future mariée dormit dans sa chambre et Neji seul dans la sienne, cette séparation fut difficile pour les deux.

Le lendemain Tenten se leva à l'aube, s'assis sur son lit et regarda la forêt pour se donner du courage. La jeune femme réalisa que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en très peu de temps et que ce mariage allait chambouler sa vie à jamais. Elle toucha son ventre pour se donner du courage.

Des femmes de chambre frappèrent à la porte, apportèrent son petit déjeuner et informèrent la future épouse qu'un bain l'attendait. Tenten les remercia de ces gentilles attentions. Elles la déshabillèrent et virent que son ventre était légèrement arrondi, elles la regardèrent avec tendresse, d'ici quelques mois le domaine aurait un héritier.

Après trois heures de préparation, la jeune femme fut habillée d'un kimono blanc immaculé, ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué et élégant. Ses yeux furent recouverts de khôl noir et ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin ; Sa beauté était à coupé le souffle.

Neji fut habillé d'un kimono dans les tons bleus et ses cheveux furent noués sur la tête. Hinata se rendit dans la chambre de son amie et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant sa beauté. Peu avant cela, elle avait vu son cousin et le félicita. Neji s'installa dans la salle du mariage, attendit avec patience l'arrivée de Tenten. Celle-ci marchait doucement, de peur d'abîmer sa tenue. Les portes s'ouvrirent, la laissant entrer, Neji se retourna et la vision qu'il eut à ce moment là était féerique…

Tenten le trouva très avenant dans sa tenue. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à sa hauteur et s'assit à coté de lui.

Le prêtre célébra une messe avant de bénir le couple.

"Seigneur Neji Hyûga, consentez-vous à prendre cette femme comme épouse ?"

"Oui."

"Mademoiselle Tenten, consentez-vous à prendre cet homme comme époux ?"

"Oui." Répondit-elle, émue.

"Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme."

Neji embrassa les mains de sa femme. Les deux époux étaient comblés de bonheur. Hinata vint les complimenter en compagnie de Naruto avant de rejoindre le banquet. Les mariés furent acclamés par les convives à leur entrée dans la grande salle. Neji était aux petits soins pour sa jeune épouse. Celle-ci très intimidée par la foule, n'osait dire un mot. Puis ils ouvrirent le bal avec une danse aux pas assez lents. Peu après, Naruto proposa à Hinata de danser avec lui, elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Il se sentait très attiré par cette jeune femme. Son parfum flottait dans l'air, enivrant l'esprit de Naruto. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la rapprocha de son corps. hinata, les joues rouges, était aux anges.

Neji remarqua la joie de sa cousine et sourit. De son coté, il rayonnait de joie ; il avait trouvé son trésor, son saint Graal.

Ils se retirèrent avant la fin de la fête, voulant se retrouver en tête-à-tête. Neji l'emmena dans le jardin et déclara la joie qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans leur chambre nuptiale, il porta sa femme au moment de franchir la porte, puis il la déposa avec beaucoup de délicatesse sur le lit. Neji déshabilla son épouse, toucha ce corps séduisant. Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, ne trouvant pas de repos à leur amour.


	11. Chapter 11

Tenten passa une nuit merveilleuse en compagnie de son mari. Le soleil baignait la chambre de sa lumière chaleureuse. Neji s'étira et ouvrit les yeux, ils se posèrent de suite sur Tenten, admira sa jolie tenue d'ève. N'y résistant plus, il l'embrassa avec passion.

Après ce doux moment, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent pour ensuite déjeuner. Ce jour était important, car elle reverrait ses amis, espérant ardemment qu'ils acceptent la proposition de Neji. Ayant toujours vécus dans la forêt, la jeune femme savait au fond de son cœur que ça serait difficile de les convaincre. Apercevant Hinata attablée, Tenten se dirigea vers elle, la salua ; elle lui fit part de l'idée de son mari pour aider ses amis, Hinata la trouva merveilleuse.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, elle se rendit avec son époux vers l'écurie. Ils scellèrent deux chevaux et partirent vers la forêt. Tenten sentit une boule d'anxiété se former au creux de son estomac. Elle indiqua le chemin à Neji, puis il découvrit un campement composé de maisons perchées dans les arbres. Le jeune homme resta en retrait laissant Tenten seule avec ses amis. Elle marcha un peu, d'un coup elle se retrouva face à Tobias le chef du campement.

"Que fais-tu là ?" Demanda-t-il

"Il faut que je te dise une chose importante."

"Je t'écoute."

"Je me suis mariée avec le seigneur…" murmura Tenten.

"Quoi ?? J'ai dû mal entendre !" Cria-t-il.

"Non…"

"Comment oses-tu nous faire ça ?" Hurla-t-il en prenant Tenten par le col.

Neji sortit de sa cachette et se mit devant sa femme.

"Otez vos mains de ma femme !" vociféra-t-il.

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

"J'ai une proposition à vous faire !"

"Je vous écoute monsieur le seigneur !" Ajouta Tobias ironiquement.

"Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir au domaine pour travailler."

"Très drôle ! C'est hors de question !" Brailla-t-il.

"Partez vite !" Conseilla un autre vagabond.

Tenten était peinée de cette nouvelle, même si elle se doutait de sa réponse. Neji réconforta sa femme, il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de perdre ses amis à jamais. Ils reprirent la route de la propriété, le cœur lourd pour la jeune femme. Arrivés au domaine, elle demanda à rester seule un moment, évacua toute la peine qu'elle ressentait. Maintenant Tenten avait trouvé une autre famille et bientôt elle aurait un enfant. Ses amis avaient été présent une bonne partie de sa vie ; c'était difficile des les oublier du jour au lendemain. Neji fit part de la nouvelle à sa cousine, celle-ci fut attristée. Elle avait prit conscience de l'importance qu'ils représentaient pour Tenten.

En fin d'après-midi, Tenten sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le bureau de son mari.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Demanda celui-ci.

"Oui, merci."

"Je suis rassuré."

Neji s'approcha de Tenten, l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi."

La jeune femme sourit à cette phrase pleine de tendresse.

La vie suivait son cours, les mois passant le ventre de Tenten s'arrondissait de plus en plus. Le jeune seigneur était comblé, il la trouvait sublime avec cette nouvelle féminité, il aimait caresser son ventre.

Un jour alors que Tenten marchait dans le jardin avec Neji, elle s'étonna de le sentir bouger dans son ventre, cette sensation était nouvelle et surprenante. La jeune femme vit comme des pieds ou des mains apparaître sous la peau. Elle partagea ce moment magique avec le futur papa. Il ria de cette impression étrange.

De son coté, Hinata continuait ses cours avec Naruto, qui devint de plus en plus difficile à tromper. Il avait comprit qu'elle utilisait son charme pour le battre. Alors qu'elle s'avançait rapidement vers lui, elle ne vit pas la balayette qu'il lui préparait. Elle tomba en arrière, s'accrochant à la tunique de Naruto, elle l'emmena avec lui. Il se retrouva allongé sur Hinata, rouge comme une pivoine. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait allongé sur la cousine du seigneur.

"Pardon Hinata, je suis désolé…" Dit Naruto très gêné de cette situation.

"C'est pas grave." Ajouta Hinata avec douceur.

Naruto resta un moment à contempler le visage fin d'Hinata, sa peau blanche, ses beaux yeux. Sa main se mit à caresser une de ses joues, ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Oubliant le monde extérieur, Naruto se pencha vers la jeune femme et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. La stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage d'Hinata. Il se sentait bien à présent, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à cause de toute cette joie qu'il ressentait. Ils se séparèrent et Naruto fut extrêmement honteux.

"Hinata, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit !"

"Chut…" Susurra-t-elle.

Hinata lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

"J'ai aimé ce baiser !"

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, Naruto lui exprima tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Le jeune homme avoua qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès leur première rencontre mais qu'il n'avait pas osé le dire par timidité. Hinata regagna la maison, et vit son amie assise sur un fauteuil, elle mangeait une pâtisserie.

"Tenten, je suis si heureuse…" dit-elle rêveuse.

"Pourquoi cela ?"

"Naruto m'a avoué ses sentiments."

"C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle."

"Merci."

Tenten s'arrêta de parler car elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses jambes, étant au terme de sa grossesse, cela ne pouvait être que son accouchement. Rapidement après, elle se plia en deux sous la douleur.

"Hinata….Aides-moi !" dit-elle en grimaçant

"Tenten !"

Réalisant ce qu'il se passait Hinata se leva précipitamment de son siège.

"Vites venez m'aider ! Hurla-t-elle, Tenten va accoucher !"

On conduisit Tenten dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse enfanter. Hinata partit à la recherche de son cousin, le trouvant, elle lui annonça la nouvelle ; il se dépêcha de venir à son chevet.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, Tenten était en sueur, trois femmes l'aidaient pour l'accouchement. Neji s'assit à coté d'elle, serrant sa main pour lui donner du courage.

Montrant toute sa volonté, la jeune femme accoucha après cinq heures de travail. Un beau petit garçon arriva au monde, elle le regarda avec amour. Il avait les cheveux foncés de son papa, sa peau rosée le rendait adorable. Ils décidèrent de le nommer Yué. Neji était fier de sa femme, et d'avoir un beau garçon. Hinata et Naruto vinrent le voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Elle le trouva mignon et Naruto resta sans voix devant ce petit être si fragile.

A la nuit tombée, la nouvelle petite famille se trouvait à la fenêtre. Neji prit dans ses bras Yué, Tenten était à coté de lui, ils regardèrent le petit ange qui dormait. Neji murmura à l'oreille de sa femme.

"Merci pour ce beau cadeau…"

Les années passèrent tranquillement, Yué était âgé de trois ans à présent. Naruto et Hinata avaient décidé de se marier lorsque Yué eut ses un an.

A présent, elle attendait son premier enfant. La vie s'écoulait dans la joie…pas si sûr.

Dans la forêt, Tobias préparait depuis des années sa vengeance, il était en colère contre le seigneur, et voulait absolument le tuer. Il lui avait prit ses amis et Tenten qu'il aimait secrètement depuis des années. Avec ses autres compagnons, ils décidèrent d'attaquer le domaine par surprise. A la tombée de la nuit, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la demeure du seigneur. Les deux gardes se trouvant à l'entrée furent égorgés.

Naruto qui vit la scène prévint Neji de l'attaque. Les femmes et les enfants furent mit à l'abri.

Les deux jeunes hommes se cachèrent afin de surprendre l'ennemi. Deux des vagabonds se retournèrent et reçurent un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Tobias se retrouva face à Neji.

"Hyûga, je te cherchais, tu vas périr pour tout le mal que tu as fait !" Cria-t-il avec rage.

"Tu veux te battre ?"

"Non, je veux t'anéantir !"

Neji portait un sabre à la ceinture et Tobias plusieurs poignards. Tenten vit avec horreur cette scène, courut rejoindre les deux hommes. Elle se cacha un moment scrutant leurs moindres gestes.

Tobias s'avança afin de porter un coup à Neij. Tenten sortit de sa cachette et sauta juste devant Neji, elle se prit un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Tobias regarda avec dégoût ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait blessé la femme qu'il aimait. Naruto en profita pour lui donner le coup fatal.

Tenten était allongée dans les bras de Neji. Il caressa son visage pâle, il pleurait.

"Tenten, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, tu entends !!" Hurla-t-il de désespoir.

Puis elle ferma ses beaux yeux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sora59**: merci d'avoir suivit mon histoire et de l'avoir aimé.

**NDA:** j'ai adoré tes messages pleins d'humour!

**p****etite information**: j'ai écris deux autres histoires, une sur le manga Naruto et une fiction originale. Je les ai publié sur un autre site(fanfic.fr), sous le pseudo "dream". Le sujet de l'histoire de ma fic sur Naruto est très éloigné du sujet initial, je n'ose pas la poster( l'histoire est sur la base de "la corda d'oro"). Ma fic originale je l'adore, elle s'intitule "Un coeur de glace".

Tenten allongée dans les bras de Neji perdait beaucoup de sang, la plaie était béante. Les larmes de Neji mouillaient le visage endormi de la jeune femme. Elle avait la peau si pâle. La peur et la douleur se lisaient sur le jeune seigneur. Une de ses mains vint se poser sur la blessure afin de stopper l'écoulement sanguin, celle-ci se retrouva pleine de sang. Il n'arrivait pas à la sauver d'une mort certaine. Il la porta dans ses bras, l'emmena dans la chambre ; il bousculait tout le monde sur son passage, car sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes. Le médecin arriva peu après, alerté par Naruto. Le sang s'écoulait rapidement et abondamment de cette plaie, le médecin sentait qu'il la perdait. Après plusieurs heures de soins pour la sauver, le médecin rassura Neji, en disant que l'hémorragie était arrêtée et qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de calme et de repos. Hinata était restée en compagnie de son mari, elle avait hurlé de chagrin en apprenant le drame, elle s'était effondrée par terre. Son cousin vint la voir pour lui apporter des nouvelles.

"Hinata ! Tenten est sauvée !!" Cria-t-il

"C'est formidable, on peut la voir ?" S'empressa de demander sa cousine.

"Non, pas pour le moment, elle doit se reposer."

"Je comprends."

Hinata se blottit dans les bras de Naruto, la joie se lisait sur leurs visages

Un petit garçon possédant des yeux nacrés et de longs cheveux courut vers son père.

"Elle est où, maman ?"

"Yué, ta maman dort pour le moment, on ira la voir demain." Dit Neji en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je veux juste lui faire un bisou."

"D'accord."

Ils se rendirent au chevet de Tenten, Yué s'approcha d'elle, caressa son visage encore très pâle. Il lui fit un bisou et murmura à son oreille.

"Maman, je t'aime…"

Neji sourit aux paroles de son fils, il resta à la regarder un long moment. Yué s'était allongé à coté de sa maman en lui prenant la main, il s'endormit aussitôt. Le père de l'enfant, fatigué s'allongea lui aussi, se laissant gagner par le sommeil.

Le jour suivant, Tenten se réveilla doucement, la douleur au ventre était encore vive. Elle se leva prudemment afin d'éviter de se faire mal et vit les deux hommes de sa vie près d'elle.

Yué ouvrit les yeux, voyant sa maman réveillée il se pelotonna contre elle, évitant de lui faire mal. Peu après Neji s'éveilla à son tour, souriant tendrement à sa femme et son fils.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tenten était complètement rétablie. Elle avait appris que tous ses compagnons furent tués cette fameuse nuit, elle en fut attristée. A présent elle avait une famille et de nouveaux amis. Yué commença son entraînement au combat avec Naruto. Il avait hérité de l'agilité de sa mère et était doué comme on père.

La vie avait reprit son calme, Hinata mit au monde une jolie petite fille prénommée Lyse. Yué la trouvait mignonne avec ses petits cheveux sur la tête et ses grands yeux bleus. Plusieurs mois après la naissance de lyse, Tenten commença à ressentir les premiers signes d'une grossesse. Le médecin le confirma après son examen. Il lui annonça aussi que c'était certainement des jumeaux. Neji était fou de bonheur en apprenant la nouvelle. Huit mois après, Tenten mit au monde un garçon nommé Ayame et une fille appelée Tanya. Le petit garçon avait les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère tandis que Tanya ressemblait à son père. Yué était content d'avoir un petit frère et une petite sœur. Les trois enfants grandirent entourés de leurs parents. Neji devint un seigneur respecté par les autres régions, Tenten le soutenant dans cette tâche. Les deux garçons devinrent très protecteurs avec Tanya et Lyse.


End file.
